In the related art, a time correction system is known which corrects the time of a timepiece by using a correction instruction device such as a computer. For example, according to a technique disclosed in PTL 1, the correction instruction device receives an input of instruction time data instructed by the timepiece, and transmits reference time data and instruction time data to the timepiece. The timepiece corrects indication of an indicating hand, based on the reference time data and the instruction time data which are received from the correction instruction device.